Detective Under Fire (CONTINUED AND FINISHED)
by MrmarioRBLX
Summary: Conan has always feared Ran finding him out, but he never expected something like this. With his cover blown, Conan must work with his friends and try to re-earn his place at Kogoro's side. The only problem: Ran DOESN'T suspect him of being Shinichi! The story, along with the two final chapters I post here, have been written by CoolKid94.
1. READ BEFORE CONTINUING

This story, "Detective Under Fire" was originally written by user CoolKid94. In this fanfic, Ran and Kogoro suspect Conan of being the one behind Sleeping Kogoro. With a trick he and Haibara came up with (having Haibara use the tranq watch and the bowtie while Conan relays the deduction through the bug from the glasses), Ran was thrown off, but Kogoro wasn't. He came up with a plan to catch Conan in the act, while being followed by the Detective Boys.

* * *

Back in 2013, CoolKid94 has only published three chapters of this fanfic. When I contacted him recently, it turns out he did, in fact, write the last two chapters. He has sent the documents with the chapters to me.

Link to the fanfic with the first three chapters:

s/9208644/1/Detective-Under-Fire


	2. Chapter 4: Dinner and Murder

Kogoro wasn't usually one to follow Eri's advice, but he had to admit, this time she had a point. If he wanted peace of mind, he'd have to take the initiative.

"Yo, Ran!" he called out as he arrived back home. Ran was busy cooking while Conan had his nose buried in a book.

Ran looked around as he walked in. "You're early, Dad. I thought you'd be out for at least another hour."

Kogoro ignored this. "Ran, I found a music player in the park earlier and I thought you might want it. It looks brand new."

"Oh, really Dad?" she asked, surprised. She dropped what she was doing and went out to look at the player. Conan poked his head out from behind his book to observe what was going on. "Oh, it's one of those cheap knockoffs, isn't it?" Ran said eventually. "It's a good thing you didn't buy this, because otherwise you'd have to worry about people seeing you and being judgmental."

"Yeah, it's a…good thing," said Kogoro, taken aback. He had bought the player, but it was just camouflage to throw off the kids he knew were tailing him. The real thing he'd bought at store was a heart rate monitor watch, which had cost a lot but would hopefully pay off soon. That, of course, was after he'd visited an old friend of his from the force that had joined the Secret Police. His friend had given him a tie pin with a hidden camera mounted in it so he could observe if Conan did anything suspicious. The camera was so he'd know what went on during his blackouts. He'd flushed the torn-up monitor box down the toilet in order to throw off the kids that were tailing him, so now all he had to do was wait.

XXX

The following day, Ran announced a surprise dinner that evening with Eri, catching both Conan and Kogoro off guard. Half the time they got together with Eri, Ran wouldn't announce the get-together until the last minute so that Kogoro couldn't bail out. This time, however, Conan was more nervous about the meet-up than Kogoro, and that was because Conan knew that Kogoro had spoken to Eri the previous day.

When they arrived at the Italian restaurant that evening, Eri hadn't arrived yet, forcing them to wait. "And why do I have to have dinner with Eri, anyways?" Kogoro muttered.

"Oh, come on Dad!" Ran exclaimed. "Weren't you listening earlier? Mom was supposed to meet a client here tonight, but the client just accepted a settlement and the meeting isn't necessary anymore. She invited us so the reservation wouldn't go to waste!"

"I know that!" Kogoro spluttered as Ran fixed his tie. "I just don't see why I need to spend any more time with that woman than necessary!"

"Well, sorry about that, dear," said Eri, just entering the restaurant. Kogoro visibly flinched. "If you'd prefer, I could go away and leave you with one of your bar girls." At this, Kogoro got angry and turned away with a big 'humph' noise.

"Can't you two get along for one night?" Ran asked desperately.

Conan decided to help clear the air. "Kisaki-sensei, it's nice to see you again!" he said childishly, distracting Eri and Kogoro from each other.

Eri looked down at Conan. "It's nice to see you again, too, Conan-kun," she replied kindly. Then a waiter came and took them to a table. The restaurant had a large seating area, and it also had a bar on the side wall.

For the majority of the evening, the conversation was relatively civil, which was a bit of a surprise to Conan. Kogoro didn't even try to sneak off to the bar. However, Eri kept looking at Conan off and on, which put him on edge even more. He was so on edge that he accidently dropped some vegetables on his shirt.

"Well, you know what they say," said Ran, brushing him off with a napkin. "If you can't eat it, wear it." Conan's face flushed with embarrassment as Ran giggled while Kogoro guffawed loudly.

'It's not that funny,' Conan thought, annoyed. Ran recovered quickly, aware of Conan's feelings, but Kogoro obviously didn't care.

"Dear, that's enough!" Eri commanded, shutting Kogoro up instantly. "It was just an accident; there's no need to make him feel bad!"

Kogoro was about to respond, but a nearby scream distracted him.

"Somebody please help him!" a woman screamed, looking at her husband with a horror. The man was apparently choking on something."

Instantly Conan and Kogoro sprang out of their seats to go help. "Occhan, do the Heimlich!" Conan yelled as Kogoro hauled the chocking man out of his chair and prepared to perform the maneuver. However, as Kogoro started it, the man suddenly died in his arms. It wasn't from choking on whatever it was.

'WHAT?' Conan thought as the choking man suddenly collapsed.

"It's too late," said Kogoro as he took the man's pulse. "It looks like an accident."

"No!" the man's wife exclaimed, falling to her knees and sobbing.

'No old man, this is an obvious murder case,' Conan thought. 'And the most likely suspect is his wife. The only problem is how did she kill him?"


	3. Chapter 5: Identity Discovered

The police arrived ten minutes later. It was Takagi and Sato leading the case this time. "So let me get this straight," Sato began. "Takeshita-san began to choke on the pizza he was eating, but he died sooner than expected?"

"Yeah," said Kogoro. "Normally it takes up to five minutes for someone choking on something to die. They pass out sooner than that. However, this man died within a minute of choking. Therefore this is an obvious case of murder. Now, I, Mouri Kogoro, have determined that the only possible suspect is his wife over there." He pointed to the woman, who was crying into a napkin and paying then no attention.

'You were the one who was going to call it an accident until Kisaki-sensei reminded you of the choking times,' Conan thought irritably. While the adults were talking, Conan was busy looking over the scene. 'If I had to guess, Takeshita-san choking on his food was likely coincidence. His death must've been caused by something else, probably poison. Since the murder still happened, it must be a trick that the murderer ultimately had no control over. Huh, what's that?' He noticed something on the floor under the table and moved in closer. 'This is a…cat hair, isn't it?' he thought. He called over a CSI tech to pick it up and examine it.

"Hey!" Kogoro shouted, bonking Conan on the head and picking him up by the collar. "Ran, keep an eye on him!" he said, giving Conan to Ran.

Eventually Ran put Conan back down, so he went to question the staff. "Excuse me?" he said, addressing the waiter that had brought the man's pizza out. "Did the man who died come in here often?"

"Yeah, he did," the waiter replied. "He and his wife came in here at the same time every week, and they always ordered one extra-large gourmet four-cheese pizza. They've been coming for the last three or four months now."

"So how was the pizza made and delivered?"

"Sorry boy, the recipe is a trade secret," said the waiter, "so even I don't know it. As for its delivery, I pick it up from the window and put in on the table directly between them."

"So if the man was poisoned, you could have placed the pizza on table so that the poisoned slices faced the dead man, right?"

"Wait, what are you saying? You think I did this? Silly kid, I barely knew the man, so I don't even have a motive!"

Conan talked to some of the other waiters and some of the chefs, but he came up empty on suspects. Only the waiter could have positioned the pizza in such a way to ensure any poisoned slices were eaten by the victim. However, that particular waiter had only been working a few weeks, and before that he had lived in Okinawa, where the victim had never gone. Conan did learn some information about the victim, such as his numerous allergies, which he kept medicine in his pocket for in case he encountered one of them. The allergies ranged from foodstuffs, like nuts, to dust and some animals. The victim was an office manager who was born and raised in Tokyo and was scared of both boats and airplanes.

After learning this information, Conan approached the scene again, where the police were busy removing the corpse. "Hey, Tome-san?" he asked the CSI tech, "were there any weird marks left on the body, such as…" He lowered his voice to talk to him and voice his suspicions.

"Yeah, there was something there! I thought it was odd…"

'So I was right,' thought Conan. He quickly went to Kogoro, aimed his watch, and stunned him.

XXX

Kogoro had had no leads on the case. He had thought for sure it was the wife at first, but when no evidence surfaced condemning her, he was beginning to think he might've been wrong. The kid had been running around a lot too, but he hadn't made any of his annoying observations this time. Then, as he went back to the table to look for more clues, he felt a familiar pricking sensation on his neck. He used to think he passed out from over-thinking the situation, but now he wasn't so sure.

A sharp jolt woke Kogoro up. His first instinct was to jump up and screech in pain, but then he realized that the pain had come from the heart monitor. It was programmed to deliver an electric shock if his heart rate got too low, which was supposed to prevent him from passing out. The fact that it had gone off meant that he had passed out or fallen asleep. As he began to come back to himself, he heard a voice nearby explaining the case to the room. The voice was low and gruff, and spoke similar to him. 'Do I really sound like that?' Kogoro wondered to himself.

"And that's how the trick was pulled off," Kogoro's voice said. His actually choking was by chance; if he hadn't done that, she would've used the cat hair in her purse to trigger an allergic reaction. She took advantage of the opportunity by using a special fork with the tips sharpened attached to her shoe to kick him in the knee, therefore poisoning him. Since he was distracted by his choking, he didn't cry out from being stabbed."

At this point, Kogoro cracked his eyelids to see Takagi, Sato, and the culprit in front of him. The culprit was looking at the floor. Kogoro's voice continued, "Since she hasn't gone anywhere since the poisoning, she should still have both items on her."

"Ma'am, will you allow me to search your purse?" Sato asked, reaching for it.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" the woman snapped. Then she sighed and got out the incriminating items. "I should have come up with a way to dispose of these sooner, I guess. But I wasn't planning to kill him until later, so that escape plan went out the window. When he started choking, I thought I wouldn't have to kill him. But then Mouri-tantei came over to perform the Heimlich, so I panicked. Look where that's got me. That womanizing drunkard had it coming, though. I had my suspicions for a while, but then I saw him one night with one of the nurses from his allergy clinic! That was the last straw! Kisaki-bengoshi, you've been having marriage problems, too, I take it. Well, allow me to HELP YOU OUT!"

With no warning, the crazed woman gripped the poisoned fork and rushed at the 'sleeping Kogoro.' It was so sudden, nobody could react in time. Nobody except Kogoro. As the woman got close to him, he quickly stood up and gave her a judo throw, smashing her into a nearby table.

"Nice, Dad!" Ran exclaimed as the police quickly cuffed the woman before she could do anything else.

"Well, nothing's impossible for the Great Detective Mouri Kogoro!" he replied, guffawing.

XXX

The following morning, Conan and Ran woke up to find Kogoro sitting in his office, staring out the window and out into space. "Good morning, Dad!" Ran said cheerfully.

"No thank you, Ran," said Kogoro. "You just go on to school." Ran, seeing he wasn't talkative, left worriedly, not noticing that Conan hadn't joined her.

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't expose you to Ran right now," Kogoro said suddenly, still looking out the window. "Oh, yes, I know everything, Shinichi. You thought you'd play nice and solve my cases for me while at the same time lying to both Ran and me about every little thing." At this point, Kogoro turned around and pointed to a photo album that had been open on his desk. "Now, tell me that this is just a coincidence."

Conan walked forward slowly and looked at the photo album. It was a photo of him and Ran as kids at some festival. Kogoro had drawn glasses over his half of the picture with a marker.

"Now I dare you to feign innocence with me again. Do you know what this is?" He took off his tie pin and held it in front of Conan's face. "This is a camera. It captured everything I did yesterday. Including everything you did. Did you know I was wearing a heart monitor that shocks whenever my heart rate drops too low when I'm wearing it? So I overheard most of what you said after it woke me up again. The camera filled in the rest. Now then, you are going to tell me everything you know. NOW."

Seeing he was defeated, Conan had no choice. Kogoro wasn't like Ran; when he was actually acting competent, there was no fooling him. "You think it's easy living like this? To live in hiding after an evil syndicate tried to kill you? I didn't tell you anything because I wanted to keep you and Ran safe!"

"Well, kid, here's a newsflash for you: we can protect ourselves! But we can't protect ourselves against something we don't know anything about. So, here's the deal. You're going to tell me everything you know, starting from the day you first disappeared. You also will never tranq me again. In return, I'll keep your secret from Ran. If I told Ran about you, we'd both end up in the hospital. Deal?"

Telling Kogoro the truth was a small price to pay to avoid Ran's fury. It would bruise the man's ego, but since he had such a super-inflated ego to begin with, maybe it would be a wake-up call. "Well, it all started when I saw these two guys in black."


End file.
